


The Creek

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Creek

******

"Come on, it's just a little ways down here" Frankie called, waving back up the trail at Mary. Wincing, Mary waved back, her feet were starting to ache from the rough, uneven, unpaved trail that Frankie had led her down. She honestly wasn't sure how Frankie knew about this place, this little grove of trees and greenery right in the middle of Toronto, in fact looking around Mary couldn't even see any signs of the city around them, no sounds of people, no cars puttering on by or trolley bells clanging.

No the city was completely hidden from view, and in its place were birdsong and the spring breeze rustling through the trees, the sunlight playing as it broke through the canopy.

"Mary!"

Blinking, Mary came back into focus, looking back to see Frankie waving at her. Hurrying on ahead, Mary found Frankie standing at the banks on a narrow, quiet creek, the water was mostly still aside from a few ripples and didn't look all that deep, probably shallow enough to wade across if you wanted to.

"Is this it?" Mary asked.

"This is it," Frankie nodded "sit down," she encouraged as she did just that, quickly undoing her boots and rolling up her pants' legs, grinning as she swung her legs over the edge of the bank and into the water, leaning back with a grin "come on," she urged, looking at Mary who still stood there "take off your shoes, go for a dip"

"I can't," Mary replied, pointing down at her feet "stockings" she explained.

"So?" Frankie shrugged "nobody else here but us"

Frowning Mary considered it and then nodding, quickly reached up under her dress and undid her stockings, feeling a blush creep up the back of her neck at the thought of how public the act was, if one of her fellow morality officers came upon the scene she had no doubt that she'd be arrested. Smoothing out her stocking, Mary tucked them safely away into her shoes and then quickly tiptoed across the soft grass to settle down besides Frankie, dipping her own feet into the water, letting out a tiny surprised yelp at how _cold_ it was.

"You didn't say it was cold!" she accused.

"Baby" Frankie teased, kicking one leg up and splashing Mary, earning a startled shriek.

Scowling playfully, Mary reached down and scooped up a handful of water and splashed Frankie back. Laughing, Frankie gave her a playful shove before they both laid back in the cool soft grass, the sunlight and shadows playing across their forms.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid," Frankie said suddenly "it was fun just exploring and playing around"

"That does sound fun" Mary agreed and she could see it, a young Frankie dashing about this way and that, finding new mysteries to uncover under each leaf and rock. Turning, she rolled onto her side to face Frankie, reaching out with one hand to gently stroke the backs of her knuckles across Frankie's cheek.

Smiling at the act, Frankie reached up, gently capturing Mary's wrist and holding her hand close, turning it to press a gentle kiss to the inside of Mary's wrist and then her palm. Gently releasing Mary's hand, Frankie reached out, repeating the action, brushing her fingers across Mary's jawline, causing Mary to gently grip Frankie's wrist and press her own kisses to the inside of Frankie's wrist before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Frankie's lips.

Chuckling as Mary pulled away, Frankie reached out, stopping Mary from moving too far away or getting up. Tugging her close, Frankie grinned as she pulled Mary closer until she was laying on top of Frankie, Mary's hat gently toppling off her head to soundlessly land in the grass.

"Comfy?" Frankie asked teasingly.

"Very much so" Mary nodded, unable to hide her blush at being so _close_ to Frankie in public.

"You know, I had something of an ulterior motive in brining you here" Frankie remarked.

"I gathered as much" Mary nodded, giving into temptation and leaning down to kiss Frankie again, deciding that if she was going to be arrested for public indecency she was at least going to enjoy the act...

******

In the end neither of them was arrested, or even saw another person during their stay by the creek. Finally, as the sun started setting, they had gathered up their things and made their way back into the city proper, the shift from the quiet peace of the creek and the hustle and bustle of the city was jarring to say the least.

Reaching the offices of Drake Detectives, Mary happily settled down onto Frankie's bed as Frankie herself ran a bath.

"Hey,"

Mary looked up, seeing Frankie leaning out of the bathroom with a soft smile dressed in a simple thin robe.

"Come join me" she invited.

Smiling at the offer, Mary hurriedly undressed, crossing the doorway to find Frankie had slipped off her robe and into the bathtub, the steam wafting off her form as Mary eased herself into the warm water opposite Frankie, tipping her head back with a pleased and contented sigh. Hearing the water slosh, she looked up, seeing Frankie moving towards her, quickly turning around to settle back against Mary's form, resting her head on Mary's shoulder.

Smiling at the sight, Mary leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Frankie's temple and then the crown of her head, feeling safe, warm, and content...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
